


The Sun

by sulatkamay



Series: What I Could Be For You [13]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Inspired by Poetry, Love Poems, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulatkamay/pseuds/sulatkamay
Summary: If you were the sun, what would I do?





	The Sun

If you were the sun,  
What would I do?  
How would I react?  
Where would I be?

If you were the sun,  
I’d be proud of you  
Of how bright you’ve become  
Of how high you’ve reached

Maybe I’d be surprised  
Or astonished perhaps  
For before you became sun,  
I already saw you shine so bright

Maybe I’d be in NASA  
Trying to build a rocket  
So that I could reach you  
And tell you I love you

Even if it burns  
Even if it hurts  
Even if it kills me  
I’ll never stop reaching

**Author's Note:**

> In reality, you’ll always be shining brighter than how the sun does.


End file.
